The Balance Of Shadows & Light
by Wanted
Summary: IMPORTANT FOR MY FEW READERS As sad as it is I'm pauseing stopping this fic. I'll be back though. Herro has a family right? He just lost them. Well what if he found them again? What would the other Gboys think
1. Past

The Balance Of Shadows & Light  
And Heero is in Between  
  
By: Amay Angel  
  
Herro has a family right? He just lost them. Well what if he found them again? What would the other G-boys think? Sorry I suck at summary's this is  
my first fanfiction that I've posted  
  
Disclaimer- This disclaimer applies to this whole story not just this chapter. Sadly I don't own Gundam W, But I do how ever own Kiariku (current age 20) , Rika (current age 23), & Hotaru (current age 20). Thanx for reading, EJOY.  
  
Chapter 1: Past  
  
15 Years Ago  
  
"If you two don't stop squirming I'm goanna hit you" a voice hiss quietly. "Sorry were just scared and all" a soft voice said back, "Yea, your scared I'm just squirming 'cause I gotta pee" a third person said in the same voice only it seemed more harsh and hostile. In a dark corner of an alley way if you looked close enough you could barley make out three figures huddled in the corner. All around them there were people running around shouting and some screaming. The three just sat for a minute till two men in uniforms stopped and looked in the alley. "They man I think I heard something in there" one of them said, "Well lets go look then". "Hello anyone there, don't be afraid were here to help". "Shadow there here to help us come on" the same voice that said it was scared, "No Kiari-san Odin said trust no one" the voice named Shadow said, "Yea Kiari-san Odin said no one not even them" the other voice said. "Shh Dragonfly there coming" Shadow hushed her. The two guards looked around the alley but did not find the three finally they left the alley. Shadow sat up and said to Dragonfly & Kiari-san " Listen Odin said that were suppose to take those papers he gave us and go to Gate D-9 and get the shuttle off L3 so that's where we're going" He started to walk out of the shadows. In the light you saw that he was a boy around 8 or 9 with chocolaty brown hair and persuasion blue eyes. The other two figure stepped out into the light. They were two twin girls that were around 5 with black hair and the same color eyes as Shadow the only difference in the two was one had dark purple highlights n her hair and the other dark blue highlights. "When you get off the shuttle as the first adult around were 690 Wilworth Place and if they will kindly take you there. Now getting there we will probably get separated going but under no circumstance are you to stop and look for each other. Understand?" Shadow said. The girl with purple highlights looked sad for a moment but they both nodded. "Dragonfly don't look sad we'll met up if we get separated" Shadow said, "Ok, but just in case we get split up Shadow take this" From around her neck she gave him a necklace it was gold with a sliver dragonfly on it. He nodded and put it on, before they left.  
  
As predicted they got separated. The only thing is only one of them got to 690 Wilworth Place. One got sent to an orphanage. And the other got on the wrong fight and end up on L2. 


	2. Shadow

The Balance Of Shadows & Light  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2: Shadow  
  
Disclaimer- This disclaimer applies to this whole story not just this chapter. Sadly I don't own Gundam W, But I do how ever own Kiariku (current age 20) , Rika (current age 23), & Hotaru (current age 20). Thanx for reading, EJOY.  
  
A.C 204  
  
Heero Yue paced outside of a hospital door glaring at nothing and everything he looked at. Inside of the room Relena Peacecraft lay helplessly. She had collapsed during her speech and had been rushed to the hospital. After examining her the doctors said that she had collapsed from stress and said that she had to take a vacation. Even though he knew she would be ok he was mad at him self for not making sure that she was ok and rested properly. "Heero ,buddy if you don't stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the floor" Heero look up and saw both Duo and Quatre walking towards him. He just grunted in repose, but he did sit down only to start fiddling idly with the chain around his neck. Quatre was about to ask him about the chain when a loud voice half yelled half shouted "I BROUGHT HER IN WHY CANT I SEE HER IT NOT LIKE SHE HAS ANY FAMILY BUT ME". The three looked up to see a girl around 20 yelling at the receptions at the desk. Heero shot to his feet and stared the girl even after all these years he still knew her voice. Hero quickly got up and walked / ran over to her. Tapping her on her shoulder she turned around and looked at him. "Um by any chance would your name be Hotaru Lowe?" he asked, "Yeah why have we met?". "Dragonfly its me Shadow". It seemed like forever to Heero before she answered. "Oh Heero I missed you so much big brother, where have you been for the past few years". "Here." Hotaru embraced him tightly as he spun her around happily. Duo and Quatre stood in shock as the normally stoic pilot grinned happily and spun the girl Hotaru around. "Um Heero aren't you going out with Relena?" Duo asked kinda confused by Heero actions.  
  
Hotaru POV  
  
When Heero stopped hugging me I knew something was up. I looked up past him to two guys that were about Heero's age. "Um hi." I gave a small smile and wave. I then looked at my brother wanting for him to introduce us. He must of sensed that I was looking at him because he began to open his mouth. " Duo Quatre, Hotaru Lowe" He pointed to the guy with the long braid as Duo and the one with the platinum blond hair as Quatre. "Taru-chan meet Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner, she's my baby sister." The two pilots both sweat dropped and fell anime style . "Sis-sister" the one called Duo sputtered. I had to roll my eyes at him. "Yes his sister" I snapped. Now normally I wasn't so short tempered but this was ridiculous. "What are you deaf that's what he said." They both took a step back at my harsh tone. "Dragonfly no need to be so rude" Heero chided me. I looked up at him with a pout/glare because he ruined my fun. I 'humph' but said nothing. I turned to face the receptions that had so rudely denied me to see my best friend. "Ok miss nurse lady I'm not going to ask nicely again now were is Rika Enders room" I turned my death glare on the still petrified nurse. "Um I'm not allowed to give you that information" the nurse said. " Look I am her only family her farther is dead and her mother disowned her, plus I brought her in I'm think I have the right to see her" I said slowly my head began to pound from this ongoing argument with the evil nurse. She was about to answer when a voice cut her off, "Nurse Bertha let her see her friend then you are repositioned to a different ward" I turned around to see to ladies about my brothers age and a guy with long platinum blond hair coming our way. The woman that spoke had her long sandy blonde hair in two long twist and the second women had short dark blue almost purple hair like my own. "Yes off course Doctor Po" The receptions said " Miss Enders is in room 296" I gave her a small nod and turned back to the new comers. "Thank you for your help" "No problem, I was nothing by the my name is Sally Po you can call me Sally." She stuck out her hand for me to shake I was hesitant at first but did. "My name is Lucize Noin-Peacecraft(A/N: I'm not sure how to spell her name Help if you know o_O Thanx). Again I just nodded. She continued "This is my husband Zechs" she introduced he man. He just nodded and continued to stair at my brother. "Hotaru, Hotaru Lowe"  
  
Normal POV  
  
"It's nice to met you" Noin said. Hotaru just shrugged. "Well look I got to go se my friend" She paused and looked at Heero "See you later" She smirked and tweaked his nose before he could stop her. "Bitch" Heero muttered holding his nose. Hotaru just flipped him off and sauntered off to room 296. "I thought you were watching my sister?" Zechs snapped at Heero who was ignoring him. "Yeah well something came up" Heero replied in his normal monotone. "What could be more important than protecting Relena?" Zechs asked grabbing Heero as he turned to leave. Now Heero was annoyed. Glaring dangerously at Zech he glowered "Despite what you think I have a life and it does not revolve around protecting your sister, if you want her to be protected 24/7 you do it", he then shrugged his hand and stalked away. "What was that all about?" Noin asked as she stared after Heero's disappearing form. "That girl, Hotaru Lowe is his sister" Duo filled them in.  
  
"Nani" (A/N: Ok every once in awhile I throw in a little Japanese but not that offend because I'm not that fluent k)  
  
Amay Angel: Oh my god that took sooooo long. That may have something to do with I was in the middle of serious writers block and I had just started it, but who knows? Well thanx 4 reading how you R/R. :) 


	3. Sad News For You

Note: I'm sorry to inform the few readers, if any of The Balance Of Shadows & Light but I'm am here by discontinuing this till further notice. I may or may not ever pick up with this story due to the fact that I have lost all interest in it. As sad as it seem I may never come back for it. However I may come back once I close out all my other projects (I.E: my beyblade fic's and my Kenshin fic and my soon to be posted Cardcaptor fic) I'll come back to this and re write it. Anyway thanks for reading this. Till next time.

Later

The Mystic FireFox


End file.
